


Missing in Action

by Natasha_Skywalker



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trauma, may get more intense as fic progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Skywalker/pseuds/Natasha_Skywalker
Summary: Adora Grey is a special agent in the Special Elite Responders Eradicating Nefarious International Agencies, (S.E.R.E.N.I.A), a top-secret organization consisting of agents with special abilities greater than the average human. Their sole mission is to stop the most infamous criminal syndicate unknown to the world, the HIVE.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**-London-**

A city plagued with landmarks that are worldwide recognizable. The magnificent Buckingham Palace, the Big Ben, Trafalgar Square and many more wonders. The streets were glorious in its inception. The sidewalks were smooth grey stone, joined with such precision that the joints were almost invisible. Pavements move as a great river of humanity, the roads rivers of cars. These buildings that have seen the modern age pass, standing in silent witness, weathered rocks stretching toward dark blue sky, dimmed by streetlamps and the silver moon. 

But Adora did not come to London for sightseeing or to settle down in a nice café eating biscuits and sipping tea. She came here on an assignment by the director of (S.E.R.E.N.I.A) herself, to put a stop to an operation runned by the HIVE. Most infamous criminal syndicate unknown to the world for every transgression. Their leader, Prime, criminal mastermind of every single operation carried out by the HIVE. No one single record of his identity, past or associates, or even his main objective. All that is written on his file is his name and hundreds of thousands of crimes he has committed across the continent. The HIVE has been on every known secret government agency throughout the world scopes for decades. Not a single member was successfully questioned, they would not talk. Soulless eyes of the colour of lime, mindless zombies that could not say anything but glorify their leader, their exact words were ‘Glory be to Lord Prime'. We have not identified the origin of how this abomination was executed, but the scientists of (S.E.R.E.N.I.A) assume that their men were brainwashed immaculately or narcotized to prevent them from revealing details on anything about the HIVE through any modes of interrogation. The true cause has not been identified yet, though the (S.E.R.E.N.I.A)’s scientists are still hot on this matter it’s up to (S.E.R.E.N.I.A) top agents to set the seal. 

**-** **Abandoned** **Shipyard-**

**-** **Secret** **HIVE Facility-** **23:41**

Adora silently accesses the outline of the large beat-down facility, highlighting all possible entries and exit routes before staging a plan. She hides behind a rusty blue shipping container between the pier and the facility, taking notes of all stationed guards throughout the vicinity, clothed for combat and armed with AR-15's. Adora only donned an all-black sleeveless shirt that displayed her toned arms, a bullet proof vest, combat pants, sound absorbent shoes with a pair of fingerless gloves. She double checks her double Dessert Eagle’s magazines, making sure she has bullets. She did not want to enter a gun fight with an empty gun. 

A few days prior to this scheduled meet up, the SAL received intel about a chemical bomb being shipped to a large HIVE operation in London to be sold to a local terrorist group called ‘The Snakes’, led by reptile leader, nicknamed Tung Lashor. Catra had found this _so_ extremely hilarious that it took approximately ten minutes for her to get serious again throughout the briefing. Angella assigned Catra and Adora to seize this new weapon before it could be used by the terrorists for its pernicious purposes. 

She taps her earpiece and speaks on the comms. “Catra, are you there?” 

_“Hey Adora-”_

“Are you in position?”, she ignored her sultry tone and continued. 

_“Yup_ _...”_ , Catra was stationed at the crane room with a sniper at her arm, the entire shipyard can be seen from her position. Catra to wears a similar outfit to Adora's, apart from a long sleeve shirt. 

“Any hostiles close by?” 

Catra look through the tactical scope and sweeps around Adora’s position, _“_ _Two hostiles inbound.”_

Adora presses herself behind the tanker, waiting for the two to pass by her, Adora hears the heavy footsteps approaching, the two passes by, not noticing the agent hidden in the shadows. She bashes both of their heads together, disorienting them, she jabs two fingers on the underside of one’s neck, knocking him out instantly and chocking the other out cold on the concrete ground. She quickly drags them out of sight of the other guards, tying and gagging them up before tossing them into an empty shipping container. 

“All clear?”, she asks on the comms. 

_“Clear_ _._ _”_

Adora silently advances forward hiding behind some wooden crates occasionally, she then reaches the side of the facility, ready to scale to the top. Suddenly a guard emerges behind a large crate on her left, before she could tackle him down, he was shot in the head by a silent bullet, he falls with a thud. She looks back at the crane tower and spot Catra. 

“Thanks.”, she speaks on her comm 

_“What will you ever do without me_ _princess._ _”,_ Adora could literally picture the smug smile on Catra’s face, she smiles to it. 

“I don’t know.” she smiles as she replies on her comms. 

She draws out her grappling gun, aiming for the top before firing, it latches on the horizontal metal pole at the edge and ascends to the top. Once at the top she crouches down low, approaching a glass window at the center. She looks onto the facility dimly lit by a couple of hanging lamps. Her eyes widen at the sight before her, there were all sorts of weapons scattered around the large space, from rifles to snipers, rockets, machine guns, explosives, possibly everything in the manual of firearms. Adora flips on her visor, projecting the images to Catra’s visor. 

“Catra, are you seeing this?", she asks on her comms.

_"Wow._ _I_ _shouldn’t be so surprised since I read_ _through_ _the file but_ _, that’s a lot of guns."_

“They're not the only ones with guns-”, Adora smirks while flexing her arm, knowing that Catra is watching her from the tower. 

_“Wha-_ _what?_ _O_ _mg Adora, no, stop_ _._ _”_

“I know you like ‘em-” 

_“Your such an idiot.”_

“Your idiot-” 

_"P_ _lease j-_ _just_ _focus, we have a job to do."_ , Catra groans as she blushes furiously. 

Adora stops her teasing and scans the area once more, counting the number of guards, when something shiny catches her eye. 

“Wait a sec,”, she eyes a silver handcase on a metal table surrounded by four guards. 

“There’s the bomb.” 

_“Huh... pretty small case_ _if you ask me.”_

“Small enough to eradicate everything within a 5-mile radius and, also leaving behind lethal chemical waste.” 

As soon as she says that Catra eyes three black SUV’s pulling up at the front of the entrance, _“Looks like t_ _he guest of honor has_ _arrived_ _.”_ _,_ Adora peeks over the edge at the roof, using her visor to zoom in on them. 

The vehicles screech to halt, and a terracotta red bulk figure with facial scars, two lines over his left eye and a line on the right side of his jaw trailing down his neck. He was dressed in a tight fitting silky black collared tee with its buttons undone, exposing a white scaly bare chest, with deep purple cargo pants and a belt that held a gold engraved colt on the left holster and a simple Uzi on the right exits the SUV in the middle, followed by seventeen men with a variety of guns. 

As her visor scans the lizard facial features, pulling up all the info about him on the SAL’s database, conforming his identity. “That’s him alright. Tung Lashor.”, Adora could hear a muffled sicker on the other side of the comms, she frowns. 

“Not the time now Catra.” 

_“Sorry, it's just so stupid.”,_ she lets out a final snort before regaining her focus, _“Okay, focused, right now.”_

Tung Lashor is then approached by two guards, “Where is it?”, he snarls, clearly in a hot mood. The guards silently gesture him inside to follow them. He flicks his head to four of his goons to follow him. Adora turns back to the window and cuts away the thick glass using a Photonic Disruptor, making a rectangular opening big enough for her to climb through. She looks over once more making sure she’s in the clear before dropping down on several stacked wooden crates. She quickly hides behind one, narrowly avoiding being spotted by a passing guard. 

“I'm in.” 

_“Good,_ _I’ll_ _keep an eye out_ _.”_

Adora advanced down the crates silently, she then jumps on the guard in front of her, holding him in a choke hold, suffocating him till he goes limp. She dumps him behind some crates, taking down seven guards quickly, one by one, concealing each of them behind the shadows of boxes. She makes her way closer so she could hear the conversation. 

“Where is it?” 

A guard then opens the silver case, revealing a glass canister with thick metal domes on each end, filled with a transparent sickly yellow substance with a black rock swimming in the liquid encased in black foam. The guard then closes the case and looks to the lizard. 

“Ten million as agreed.”, he says mechanically. 

Tung Lashor then removes his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and starts to make the transaction. 

“Catra, he’s making the transaction now. I'm going for it, just wait for my signal.” 

_“Okay.”_

Adora fishes out a specially designed flashbang made by Entrapta, a small black sphere with a red activation button which instantly blind people within a 10-foot radius. She peeps out of the corner before rolling it in the middle of the group, catching all their attention. 

“Wha-?” 

***BANG***

A bright white light burned their eyes, blinding them, their hand rubbing them furiously to ease the pain. Now that their distracted, Adora lunges forward to a guard twisting his right arm removing his grasp from his rifle before sweeping his legs and hurling him over to one of Tung’s goons. Adora goes for Lashor, hitting him in the gut and a right hook. He was at least 2 feet taller than her, but size did not matter to Adora’s incredible strength. 

Adora swiftly unsheathes her pistols and tosses two smoke grenades. The grenades explode, smoke erupts and forms a thick fog, shouts and coughs can be heard through the dark cloud. Luckily with her visor she can see their heat signatures in the fog. She peaks over and shoots a guard on her left on his knee and quickly charges forward to disarm the guy, giving a right hook to the head, grabbing his rifle from his arms, twisting it painfully and elbows him in the nose, she knees him in the gut and hooking him on the left till he dropped. 

**-Outside-**

Once Catra heard the load bang she began to disassemble her sniper before slinging it behind her back. She then uses her grappling hook to create a zipline from the crane tower to the facility. She attaches a hook on her waist belt and another on the line, she whips out her silver Beretta 92FS pistol from her holster, ready to engage combat. She steps out onto the open windowsill ready to zip across, she takes a deep breathe before jumping, gliding over to the facility. Now that she's exposed herself the guards take notice of the dark figure flying overhead. The aim their rifles to shot her down but Catra was fast and an incredible shot, she takes out three guards before unhooking herself halfway, she drops down to a metal tanker, softly landing on all fours like a cat. She recovers quickly as more guards start swarming at her position as she runs dodging bullets, jumping from tanker to tanker. 

She knew she was going to get cut of at the end of the tankers, so she takes a right detour. She jumps of the side of the tanker onto the rough concrete. A guard then rounds up the corner of a tanker from her left, she lunges at him swiping her left hand, using her sharp claws to slice his rifle to pieces before punching his face with her other hand and side kicking him in the chest. She then runs around the corner running into three more guards, using her agility she leaps from left to right between the metal tankers as she throws a small knife hidden in her black wrist cuff into one of the guard's jugulars and swipes a kick to the face of guard in midair. She rolls onto the ground, throwing an uppercut before sweeping the other guards' legs and kneeing him in the guts before he could fall. 

She takes a short moment to contact Adora on her earpiece for an update on her situation. “Adora, you still there?” 

**-Inside-**

“Oh, hey Catra.”, Adora replies. 

She then grabs the tail of one of Lashor’s lizard’s using her immense strength, to toss him over to three more guys approaching behind her, while skillfully dodging bullets with her enhanced reflexes. 

_“Oh good, your still_ _ther_ _\- Oh_ _s_ _hi-._ _.._ _”_ _,_ her earpiece cut off after a faint crash at the other end. 

Adora quickly disarms another guy flipping him over her head, strong enough to crack the stone floor, knocking him out, she quickly punched his face knocking him out cold. Four guards started surging at her with stun batons, she dodges one swing and grabs another, twisting arm behind his back turning him around to use him to block the other incoming attacks, she then throws him to another guy into a nearby crate of weapons, smashing it to pieces. She swiftly doges two strikes from another guard, quickly disarming him and elbowing him in the face, grabbing his head, pulling in down and kneeing his skull. She looks around her as the smoke begins do dissipate, she sees Lashor grabbing the case and making a dash towards the exit. 

“Catra, he’s got the bomb!” 

_“_ _Kinda busy at the moment!”, A_ dora could hear Catra fighting over her earpiece. _Well_ _it's up to her now ._


	2. Chapter 2

Sry this update took so long, motivation was kinda low and i spent a lot of time writing the plot. Hopefully i can post another chapter soon.

-Nat ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Give some comments, it helps with idea making. 
> 
> -Nat :P


End file.
